Stones of the Elements
by SaberNightmare
Summary: This is my first non-fan fiction story. While it was extremely loosely based on armor hero. Hope you enjoy! Any and all reviews are appreciated.
1. Notes

Kind of based on the armor hero series but has my own characters. Also this story will be adjusted to fix things that are supposed to have happened in earlier chapters. For example the first few chapters I am going to write are actually suppose to be chapters in future chapters, if that makes sense.

Characters are as follows:

Shadow. A hero who does not have another form (ex is a human in armor). He had saved Flame's little sister in the past from death to an enemy. He has the darkness element.

Flame. Also known as Yumoto Shingen when not in his armor. He has the fire element. Has a little sister.

Graund. Also known as Asato Shuncho when not in his armor. He has the earth element.

Typhon. Also known as Kai Yoriie when not in his armor. He has the water element.

Tropos. Also known as Senri Taikan when not in his armor. He has the air element.

Inari Shingen. Yumoto Shingen's little sister. She was saved by Shadow from the enemies.

Their enemies are called the Decon. They are a race of aliens who are bent on destroying the earth. They are from a planet called Ziutov. Their leader is named Ghonkul, an evil warlord.


	2. Chapter 1

In the beginning of time there were five warriors. Air, fire, earth, water, darkness, each contained within a stone of power. The five warriors set out to watch over the many different planets in the galaxy. They were loved and respected by all beings for their strength and their kindness. Few battles against these individuals led the enemy to victory. Few. Until he arrived… Drazon… The only one who bested our warriors time and time again. He almost succeeded in dominating our universe. Almost. During the final battle the elements are defeated. With their last breathes they use their stones to seal Drazon in another dimension forever. As they die the stones travel to a planet called Earth where they would be found by the next generation of elemental warriors and save the planet from Drazon.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I have no idea how to really introduce these characters so I am just going to do so in a way that may not seem correct but it makes sense and feels right to me.

Four friends were hanging out near the forest, Senri Taikan, Kai Yoriie, Asato Shuncho, and Yumoto Shingen. This forest had been very dense and the sun had started to set.

Senri: "We should probably start to head home."

Yumoto: "Agreed. I don't want Inari to worry."

Before they could even turn around to leave, a sudden flash of light surrounds them.

Kai: "What's going on?!"

Asato: He tries to pass through the barrier of light but can't. "We can't get out!"

They hear a voice and decide to follow it. They are led to a cavern that held four gauntlets. As they approach them they react to the four humans and attach to them.

NOTES: Alright I got bored trying to make up a backstory so this is where that ends. Please enjoy the rest of the story.


	4. Chapter 3

Before I do this chapter please note that Shadow has gone missing for about two weeks. By this time Flame and Graund have received intel on the whereabouts of a Decon base underground in Europe in the city of Ala. Located deep in the base, laid a prison.

Zul: "TALK!" He slashes his prisoner with his razor sharp bone sword.

The prisoner still refused to even say a word despite having been stabbed, slashed, shot, and electrocuted. Blood surrounded the two individuals.

Zul: He grabs the prisoner by the throat, lifting his head to his level. "Shadow. You WILL tell me where the rest of the stones are."

Shadow: "…"

Zul leaves Shadow and joins his fellow Decons in a control room. Meanwhile Flame and Graund destroy the base bit by bit until they come across the prison. When they enter, they are shocked to find Shadow bleeding rapidly, hanging by chains from the walls. Graund cuts the chains and Flame catches Shadow from falling to the ground.

Shadow: He coughs up some blood.

Flame: "Shadow. Can you hear me?"

Shadow: He weakly nods and tries to gain footing but is too weak to even try standing.

Graund: He walks up to the two heroes. "We have to get out of here. I can take Shadow."

Shadow: He speaks in a weak voice. "…no…"

Flame: "Shadow, what are you saying? We need to get you out of here."

Shadow: "L-Leave…me…Th-They 're c-coming…n-never get…out…"

Graund: "We're not just leaving you here! You're covered in blood! You're in no condition to stay here, if you do they'll kill you!"

Shadow: "P-Please…go…" He barely manages to get out those last few words before he passes out.''

Flame: He carefully lays Shadow onto the ground. "We're taking him with us. I'll take lead and take out the Decons while you carry him."

Graund: He nods in agreement and carefully picks up Shadow.

Upon exiting the base they immediately take Shadow to Flame's house and try their best to tend to his wounds. However Senri and Kai are more experienced in medical attention and then they are. They contact the two and tell them about Shadow's wounds. Shadow has slowly began to regain consciousness and finds himself in severe pain on a couch.

Shadow: He thinks to himself Why did they help me? He slowly tries to get up from the couch and leave but falls to the ground.

Yumoto, who is the human who uses the armor to become Flame, sees him and runs to his side.

Yumoto: "Shadow!" He carefully helps Shadow back to the couch and has him lay down. "You shouldn't try to move yet. You're hurt really bad."

Shadow: "F-Flame…" His chest had begun to bleed rapidly.

Yumoto: He quickly grabs some cloth and applies pressure to the bleeding area in an attempt to stop him from losing anymore blood.

By this time Kai and Senri had arrived and rushed to tend to Shadow's injuries.

Shadow: He attempts to get them to leave him alone and tries to sit up.

Yumoto: He stops him. "Its alright Shadow. We want to help you."

Kai: He notices a piece of metal inside Shadow's chest. He tells Senri.

Senri: He gets Shadow to lay down and has Yumoto hold him still. "This may hurt a little bit."

After removing any and all shards of metal or other material, they bandage the hero's wounds. By now the sun had gone down and Shadow had already passed out.

Asato: "Man. I've never seen so much blood before in my life."

Kai: "Its honestly amazing he's even alive."

Senri: He glances over at Shadow. "He endures so much pain and suffering but for what?"

Asato: "Whatever it is that Zul wanted, Shadow obviously didn't want him to find out where it was located."

Yumoto: "We can ask him about it later, right now he needs rest."

Elsewhere in the orbit of the planet known as Sehiri Zul is berating his troops for letting Flame and Graund escape with Shadow.

Zul: He throws two Decon soldiers against the wall. "Without that element warrior we won't find the stones!"

Drazon enters the room followed by a scientist named Vorax. As the soldiers see their leader they kneel down. Zul bows his head to his leader.

Drazon: "Zul… Have you found the stones yet?"

Zul: "N-No my lord. Shadow was freed by Flame and Graund."

Drazon: He motions for Vorax to come to them. "Zul… I have given you chance after chance to redeem yourself. If you do not give me results soon I will have Vorax take your place."

Drazon and Vorax leave the room and head to Drazon's throne.

Drazon: He sits upon the throne. "Vorax… Tell me about this plan you have."

Vorax: He goes to one knee. "My lord. While Shadow was still imprisoned, I injected him with the venom of a serpent from the planet of Usao. The elemental will suffer great pain and within time death…"

Drazon: He smiles. "You have done well Vorax."


End file.
